The Comfort of it's Twin (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for The Comfort of it's Twin. The episode began with the Junior Kickboxing Tournament sign up in Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. Pound Cake: (reading the flyer) The Junior Kickboxing Tournament. Pumpkin Cake: I don't know, Pound Cake. It might be dangerous. Snowdrop: It sure does. Princess Yuna: Dean Hardscrabble, Who's entering the tournament? Dean Handscrabble: I'll show it to you all. (showing the signed in chart) Unfortunately, We're only one opponent short. Pound Cake: I for one am great and pounding things. Then, Pound Cake read the reward money on the chart. Pound Cake: $500,000!? Pumpkin Cake, We could make more money out of this. Pumpkin Cake: Pound Cake, I really don't think is a good idea. Pound Cake: (signed in) I'm in. Pumpkin Cake: Oh dear. Later that night, The Junior Kickboxing Tournament has begun. Eddy: Ladies and gentlemen, Mares and Gentlecolts, Welcome to the Junior Kickboxing Tournament. Discord: (dressed as a referee) Now, Let's all play fair and have good fight. Eddy: The winner will move on to the next match until it becomes our champion and win $500,000. The loser will go home empty handed. Let the tournament begin! As the tournament goes on, Pound Cake and Terrafin were the only opponents left. Eddy: And now, Ladies and gentlemen, Mares and Gentlecolts, Who will take home the gold? Pound Cake or Terrafin! Pound Cake: (stick out his hoof) Good luck, Terrafin. Terrifin: (shakes his hoof) Same to you, Kid. Pound Cake: May best colt or shark win. The bell rang as they begin the fight. As it goes on, Terrafin punched Pound Cake in the stomach. It took a while for him to get back on his hoof, But her beat him with on punch in the face. Eddy: Looks like have $500,000 winner! Pound Cake! Pound Cake: I won! I won $500,000! The next day, The Cake Twins were just taking the test in school. Pound Cake: (felt a pain in his stomach) Oh! Pumpkin Cake: Pound Cake? Are you alright? Pound Cake: I felt something painful in my stomach! Princess Skyla was even more worried as Pumpkin Cake is. Princess Skyla: Poor Pound Cake. Princess Yuna: I hope he's not sick. Pumpkin Cake: Come on, Let's get you to the nurse's office. Pound Cake: Thanks, Sis. In the nurse's office, Fluffles was giving Pound Cake a check-up. Pound Cake: Ooh. Fluffles: (place an ice pack on his stomach) Princess Skyla: We better go talk to Jane Kangaroo about this. Princess Yuna: Right, Come on. Later, Yuna and Skyla came to Jane Kangaroo's office. Jane Kangaroo: (clears her thought crossly) Princess Yuna: Oops. (close the door and knocks on the door) Jane Kangaroo: Yes, Who is it? Princess Yuna: Princess Yuna and Princess Skyla, Mam. Jane Kangaroo: You two may come in. (as they come in) This better be important. Princess Yuna: Jane! Bad news! Pound Cake has a sore stomach. Jane Kangaroo: (horrified) That's terrible. How could this happen? Princess Skyla: It's probably after the kickboxing tournament. So, Pumpkin Cake told Jane everything. Pumpkin Cake: He was never like this before. Jane Kangaroo: I'll be expecting you two home from school until we get the situation done. Rudy Kangaroo: Mom? What's going on? Jane Kangaroo: Rudy, Why don't you help Pumpkin Cake get Pound Cake home. Rudy Kangaroo: Sure thing, Mom. So, Rudy and Pumpkin Cake took Pound Cake home. At the Ponyville Hospital, Doctor Horse was taking a look in his X-Ray. Doctor Horse: (sees the X-Ray) Pound Cake: So, Any results, Doctor? Doctor Horse: Well, Pound Cake. The way I see it, You've got a sore appendix that has to be removed. Pound Cake: Removed?! Doctor Horse: It's just going to be a small operation. Pumpkin Cake: Are you sure? Doctor Horse: I'm sure, Pumpkin Cake. Now, Off you go. Leave everything to me. As the operation begins. Doctor Horse: (in his operation gear) Are you ready, Pound Cake? I'm going to turn on the sleeping gas and you'll be put to sleep temporarily. Pound Cake: Ready. Doctor Horse: Okay, Here we go. So, Doctor Horse puts the breathing mask on Pound Cake as he fell fast asleep with the sleeping gas turned on. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends were in the waiting room. Princess Yuna: What's taking so long? Snowdrop: I don't know. Pumpkin Cake: I knew it was a bad idea for Pound Cake to do some kickboxing! Then, Nurse Redheart came to the waiting room. Stary: How's Pound Cake doing, Nurse Redheart? Nurse Redheart: He's going to be okay, You foals can go see him if you want to. Princess Yuna: Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225